


Up To The Poets

by oakleaf_bearer



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf_bearer/pseuds/oakleaf_bearer
Summary: After years of marriage, Tessa wonders of the future of her relationship
Relationships: Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Up To The Poets

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a thing that came to me  
> it was originally part of a bigger fic but it worked better on its own

‘Do you think history will remember us?’   
Will paused his reading, looking up from the pages of his book. He gazed inquisitively at Tessa from his space on the bed. ‘How do you mean?’   
Tessa tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear. ‘Will what we have done be remembered? Or will the Clave strike us from the records?’  
‘I suppose that if nothing else our names will survive. Isn’t that enough?’   
She crossed the room and knelt on the edge of the bed. ‘Are you really okay with being forgotten?’   
Sighing, Will closed his book and placed it on the nightstand. He reached out, lacing their fingers together. ‘I won’t be forgotten. I know who I married. Go to sleep and stop thinking about such melancholy things.’   
Tessa smiled. Carefully, she traced the line of Will’s face, fingers soft and gentle against the marks of left by time. The years had taken their toll on Will, and now, well into middle aged, he had small wrinkles lining his face and a few grey streaks peppered his hair. He was taller now than when they had met, and his limbs were fuller, having long since lost the lankiness of youth. His eyes remained the same beautiful, clear blue they had been when Tessa had first fallen in love with him, as did his wit and sharp humour. He was still Will, her dear, beautiful Will.   
Tessa’s heart felt so full she thought it might burst. ‘I love you.’  
He smiled, eyes wrinkling. ‘And I you. So long as that survives, the rest is up to the poets. Let them decide who we were.’


End file.
